It's Been a Long Night
by StarGazerNightSky
Summary: Raven gets a little tipsy at the Ragged Flagon, only to be found out by Brynjolf. What will he do I wonder? ;)


_**My second attempt at a little romance! I'm confident this will be an improvement from the last, but I'll leave you to judge. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **It's Been a Long Night**_

By StarGazer

It was the middle of winter and the Flagon was bitterly cold. It had been slow for the Guild this season, only a handful of jobs had come who held a low rank struggled to make coin, being that they got second pick after the senior members.

I was sitting alone in the Flagon, it was late, even Vekkle had turned in for the night. Every breath I took filled the air with thick fog.

I shivered and downed the last of the mead I had taken the liberty of serving myself.

"I should probably go to bed." I thought groggily to myself. I drew my knees closer to my chest and snuggled down into the blanket around me.

I sighed, "The trouble is actually falling asleep." I turned suddenly at the sound of footsteps approaching me from behind.

"What in Nocturnal's name are you doing here at this hour lass?" Brynjolf asked, he sounded extremely tired and slightly agitated.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said slowly, so as to not slur my words. Brynjolf pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "I don't need your sass this early in the morning."

I blinked at him, "Its morning?" Brynjolf opened his eyes and stared at me for a moment. "Yes lass, It's been morning for an hour."

I turned around and stared at the opposite wall of the flagon, "Well, I hadn't planned to stay up for this long. I guess time flies and you've downed a few huh?"

Despite me trying my hardest the words that left my mouth were clumsy and slightly slurred.

Brynjolf came to stand behind me, he placed a hand on the top of my head, and tilted it back so that I was looking at him. He leaned over so that he could look into my eyes. "You need to go to sleep." he said quietly.

I smiled up at him innocently, before straightening up to kiss him firmly on the mouth, needless to say he was surprised. Brynjolf pulled up blushing furiously, "Wha-what the hell was that lass?!"

I grinned triumphantly at him, "What's wrong Bryn? You didn't like it?" Brynjolf shook his head, and covered his eyes with his hand in an attempt to calm himself.

"Damn it, you vixen." He said when he had finally regained control of himself. I laughed which made me hiccup loudly causing me to laugh even more.

Brynjolf just shook his head, when he spotted the mug I was holding in my hand, which he quickly snatched away from me.

"I think you've had enough of this." I quickly tried to grab it back, but he easily evaded my reach, "Hey give that back!"

Brynjolf ignored me and returned the mug to the bar, "Oh relax, it"s empty anyway." He walked back over to me and forcibly yanked the chair I was sitting in away from the table.

"What are you… Hey!" I said as he took me by the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Heh I forgot how light you are." he said as he carried me in the direction of the Guild masters room. I drummed my fists on his back in a weak attempt to free myself.

"Let me go you big oaf!" At this Brynjolf jostled me roughly on his shoulder, "oof. Ouch that hurt!"

Brynjolf glanced back at me, "If you're quiet than I promise I'll be more careful." He said sarcastically.

I huffed, and allowed myself to be carried to the Guild Master quarters.

When Brynjolf reached his destination, he put me down on the bed and, against my better judgement,quite literally tucked me in.

I snuggled down into the bed, more than ready to sleep, but a little embarrassed by Brynjolf treating me like a child.

Seeing the slight blush on my cheeks Brynjolf leaned over me, he was only a few inches away. I flushed even more, he had a cocky grin plastered across his face, that screamed he was plotting something.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I said trying to keep my composer. "Well, I was hoping I could return the favor you gave me earlier."

I blinked trying to process the fact that he wanted to "return the favor" and what that might entail.

However, my muddled mind didn't have long to pontificate on the matter when Brynjolf placed a hand behind my head and passionately kissed me.

It took me a moment to process what was happening, but after a moment I quite willing returned his kiss with passion equal to his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and all but melted in his embrace. Brynjolf hesitantly pulled away after a moment and kissed me on my brow, "I'll make sure you're not disturbed today, so get some rest ok?"

I watched as he left the room, he turned and grinned affectionately at me before closing the door behind him.

This was the first time he had actually kissed me, and although my mind was foggy at the time, I never forgot it.

* * *

How was it? Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
